


Rosette Ruby

by normyoongi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ANGS T, Angst, M/M, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyoongi/pseuds/normyoongi
Summary: Hanahaki Disease : A disease unknowingly caused by another body, driven by sick love.





	

  Hoseok knows the phrase "love hurts." He knows this all too well, metaphorically.  
  Never did he - nor anyone - think of the phrase being quite literal.  
  "Love hurts," he thought aloud, letting out a pitiful cough. More petals floated to the ground. He laughed, they looked quite beautiful contrary to the situation.  
  He knows what this is. He's looked it up and researched it plenty. It's a disease. A disease driven by a sickness that most people call love. As more love effervesces in the soul, more seeds - oh so beautiful seeds - of sadness are planted in the lungs. The only cure is exactly the cause. Love. Ending this one-sided love is the only panacea for the distinguished disease.  
  Hoseok knows he's hopeless to this.  
  Another cough. Roses. Pink rose petals wet with a ruby tinge.  
  Cough. He can feel the silk rapidly making its way out of his lungs into his throat.  
  'He can't not know,' Hoseok thought. He hastily pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote only part of what he could think.  
  'Hyungwon...'  
  More coughing. More petals. He couldn't stop.  
  'I lo..'  
  The petals were suffocating. He tried to clear his throat to no avail. He coughed again, more ruby tinted pink.  
  '...ve you. That's all i can sa...'  
  He covered his mouth. Not in time. Beautiful pink petals spilled over the paper. Drops of red mixed with salty tears stained the words. He couldn't start over.  
  '...y. Don't pick up the petals. Please. sta-'  
  Hoseok couldn't breathe. Piles of silk, merciless elegance blocked his means to escape back into life. His vision blurred and his pen dropped, "I'm sorry."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  A trail of petals caught Hyungwon's eye walking out of his own room.  
  "Jesus. Would it kill anybody in this group to clean u-" he fell silent, bending down to the petals. The alluring rosette tinted with ruby, "... My god."  
  He followed the trail. Hoseok's room.  
  "No."  
  The door was still cracked. Hyungwon's eyes glossed over, he pushed the door open. "No."  
  His friend, his best friend lying on the floor surrounded by crimson stains and petals. A note caught his eye and he picked it up to read it. Tears fell.  
  Hyungwon knelt beside the poignant body below him, "No," stuttering, "No. I lo-"  
  He was cut off by his own coughing.  
  A handful of rosette flower petals fell beside Hoseok.  
  



End file.
